pasiones oculatas::
by ahza77
Summary: Mokuba comienza a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, algo confusas y extrañas, Seto es observado sin saber en pleno evento intimo y Joey descubre que su amor si es correspondido. (yaoi....SXM,JXS).


«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡RELACIONES OCULTAS!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: pasiones oculatas

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"deceos ocultos, sueños humedos, la mejor combinación"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

aquí estoy nuevamente con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, ya que estos chicos son unos de mis faboritos, si no te gusta el incesto, ni te metas, pero si amas probar cosas nuevas, pues Bienvenida, si no te gusta ni el Yaoi por facor manten la distancia, y gracias por respetar a las personas que si nos gusta, mis humildes gracias y espero que si no es esta aquí lo que buscas, lo encontraras con otra escritora o escritor, mil besos y bienvenido a todo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Mokuba era un dulce niño de tan solo 13 años de edad y una vida muy diferente a la de los demas, ya que no tenia padres, su unica familia era su hermano mayor, Seto Kaiba, el gran Seto kaiba que siempre mantenia un postura fria ante los demas y con su hermano era tan dulce como si no fuera el mismo, eso le gustaba mucho al pequeño mokuba que le amaba mas que su propia vida. Siempre penso que su hermano nunca dejaria su postura fria, pero a si lo amaba, creciendo dia con dia su cariño por el, pero algo que nunca platico con su hermano fue sobre su sexualidad y cuando el pequeño mokuba se bañaba miraba esa parte intima de un hombre(eso es lo unico que le podia decir su hermanito), cada vez que recordaba a su hermano haciendole un cariño, abria los ojos de asombro y se cohibia al ver como su pene se levantaba por arte de magia, se apenaba tanto que habria la regadera fria del agua y limpiaba su mente dejandola en blanco, queria saber por que le pasaba eso pero le daba pena preguntarle a su hermano de eso, y preferia ignorarlo lo mas que podia, pero lo peor llego el dia en que sin saber, que pasaba se desperto en medio de la noche y decidio ir a dormir con su hermano, al entras pudo escuchar unos sonidos que paresian gemidos, venian del baño, se acerco sigilosamente y por la cerradura se asomo, ahí estaba su hermano sentado en los escaloncillos de la bañera tocando su parte intima y acariciandola rapidamente mientras mantenia su espalda curveaba ante lo que sentia, Mokuba sintio como algo dentro de sus pantalones se elevaba se asomo y veia como en sus pantalones un bulto resaltaba, con una temblorosa mano la rozo y sintio un dolor placentero, mobio mas rapido su mano sobre aquella estorbosa tela sintiendo un placer jamas sentido por un niño de tan solo 13 años de edad, queria mas se desabrocho los pantalones sacando el pene que se levantaba ante el, lo tomo como lo hacia su hermano y lo comenzo a mover rapidamente, sintiendo como la piernas le flaqueban y si previo aviso un liquido blanquisio salio de la punta de su pene llenando su mano de este, callo al piso ante el cancacio, pero recordo que estaba en la habitacion de su hermano, se asomo con dificultad por el cerrojo y vio como su hermano seguia asiendo eso tan placentero, pero tambien vio que mientras lo asia se metia un dedo dentro de aquella parte que asta ese momento penso que era para desechar necesidades, penso que se estaba castigo por lo que habia hecho pero al ver el rostro de Seto descubrio que tenia en su cara placer, pero al ver que su hermano nuevamente soltaba un liquido parecido al que le habia salido a el, supo que tenia que irse antes de que saliera del baño y lo encontrara, con mucho cuidado salio de la habitacion y se metio a su recamara y se apoyo contra esta, pensando en lo que habia pasado, sabia bien que lo que acaba de hacer era una masturbación sus amigos le habian contado de ellas y jamas penso que eso fuera a ser tan placentero, antes de seguir con aquellos malos pensamientos de su hermanito decidio irse a dar una ducha, ademas de que en su mano estaba su semen seco, se desnudo lentamente, abriendo la llave del agua tibia, pero al acerlo y esperor a que se llenara la tina, recordo como lo habia hecho Seto y lo trato de imitar, se apoyo en los escalones tomo su pene entre sus manos y lo comenzo a cariciar nuevamente, jalandola mas rapido y mas apretada asiendose sentir que su alma se hiba en eso

ahahahah….ahaha…aahhahahah…- Mokuba sentia como crecia su pene ante cada moviendo rapido, solto una de sus manos y la llevo asta su entrada, metiendoselo de una arremetiada- argggg…ahahah…- no espero mas y lo comenzo a sacar y meter a toda prisa mientras sentia cada toque mas placentero , asta que sin mas exploto nuevamente en su mano- AHHHHHAHAHHAH..AHAH…ahaha…- Mokuba tomo aire, se sintio tan cansado, que arrastras se metio a la tina y se rescosto por largo rato, por otro lado Kaiba salia del baño y noto que el piso estaba pegajoso, que habia pasado ahí, se agacho y vio que eso se parecia mucho a semen, pero no podia ser, solo que eso fuera leche que aya tirado Mokuba en una de sus aventuras por su habiatacion, se levanto y camino asta la habitación de su hermanito, habrio la puerta y vio que su hermanito salia del baño, al verlo Mokuba se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada, pero Seto se acerco a el y lo abrazo

Mokuba quieres que duerma contigo?- el pequeño asintio emocionado, amaba poder compartir momento de calma con su hermano, le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro asta la cama- ¡¡HEYYY!!!, espera primero vamos a secar esos cabellos mojados- el pequeño asintio y salio de la cama, después de varios momento de secar sus cabellos negros con la secadora, los dos chicos se mentieron a la cama, el mayor abrazo a su hermanito mientras este se recostaba en su pecho descansando su cabecita en aquel cuerpo tan familiar.

Seto….- el chico mayor le miro y le sonrio

Si dime Mokuba- el pequeño de cabellos negros le miro

No…nada…buenas noches…- se acurruco mas en el pecho de su hermano escondiendo el sonrojo que tenia su rostro

Buenas noches Mokuba- dicho esto el meyor de los Kaiba cayo dormido, mientras el pequeño mokuba acariciaba el pecho de su hermano, ya habian pasado varias horas y Seto dormia profundamente, en cambio Mokuba se desperto y vio como su hermano estaba inmóvil a su lado, senria curiosisdad por ver mas serca el pene que horas antes habia visto, se sento, levanto la cobija y con cuidado le bajo el pants de su pijama, sentia emocion y por fin ahí estaba, ahí estaba el gran pene de su hermano, estaba inmóvil, estaba flacido, lo acariocio lentamente

Huaammmm…- dejo escapar un dormido Seto, Mokuba sintio emocion, agarro con firmesa el pene y lo comenzo a jalar mas y mas –ahhhh…ahhhh…- la respiración de Seto se complicaba cada vez que una nueva oleada de placer lo recoria, sintio la tentacion y la cumplio, se agacho y metio el pene dentro de su boca-ahhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhh….mmmmmmmm…- Seto no podia dejar de gemir para el era solo un sueño humedo, mientras que en la realidad Mokuba chupaba con maestria el pene que se ergia mas y mas, se inchaba crecia con rapides y Mokuba estaba dandole placer a la persona que mas queria y sin previo aviso un liquido blanquisio salio de la punta embarrandole la cara con el espeso liquido, Mokuba labio lo que tenia entre sus dedos y descubrio un exquisito sabor, sabia a su hermano, se limpio la cara, acomodo los pantalones de su hermano para que no sospechara y se recosto a su lado, y actuo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A la manaña siguiente el pelinegro desperto ya tarde, su hermano ya no estaba, se lamento no haberse levantado cuando el habia salido, se sento en la cama, se sobo sus grandes ojos y miro la enorme habitacion

Seto…- dejo escapar como suspiro, se levanto y actuo esa mañana igual que otros dias, en completo aburrimiento, solo esperaba ver pronto a su hermano, que era su motivo de diversión, pero la espera tardo mas de lo que esperaba y su hermano no llegaba, la noche cayo y Mokuba cayo dormido sobre el sillon de la sala, sin saber las puertas de la mancion se abrieron y tras ellas aparecio Seto, pero no hiba solo, tambien hiba Joey Wheeler, los dos chico subieron rapidamente por las esaleras, al llegar a la habitacion, el castaño se lanzo sobre el rubio y le comenzo a besar deseperadamente, el rubio mordia apasionadamente y expertamente los labios del rubio, habian deseado eso desde dias antes, el rubio habia encontrado al castaño masturbarse en un callejón lejos de los lujos, lejos de la gente pero no de Joey Wheeler , el castaño le confeso que lo deceaba y que caundo lo habia mirado sintio el deceo recorrer su cuerpo, el rubio le beso en ese insatante, y es asi como habian llegado a ese punto , a esa alcoba los dos chicos estaban desnudos y estaban sobre la cama, mientras que en la sala Mokuba despertaba y camina directo a su cama, pero al pasar por la habitacion de Seto descubrio esos gemido, abrio la puerta y le sorprendio ver a su hemano ser penetrado por Joey, estabn sobre la cama y estaban gimiendo como locos, al ver esto Seto se exalto y se levnato con cuidado

Mokuba…yo….- el pelinegro seguia estatico

No me digas nada Seto…- fue lo que articulo el pelinegro a su adorado hermano – yo lo entiendo- le sonrio y serro la puerta tras el, el castaño y el rubio estaban fuera de si, lo que acaba de pasar era simplemente desconcertante, Seto saco el pene del rubio de su interior

Deja voy a platicar con el…- beso los labios rojos del rubio-…y encegida continuamos…- beso nuevamente los carnosos labios

Esta bien, pero no tardes…- le djo el rubio cuando por fin lo librero del abrazo, el castaño se coloco los pantalones y salio de la habitacion en silencion, camino y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta la habitacion de su hermano, coloco la mano sobre el picaporte, y escucho tran ella gemidos, algo parecidos a los de….abrio rapido la puerta y se sorprendio al ver que habia al otro lado, estab Mokuba masturbandose sobre la cama,

Seto…ahhhhh….Seto….ahhhh- esta disiendo su nombre, mientras se la jalaba

Mokuba…- el moreno se detuvo y se tapo con sus manos su pene exitado

Seto, yo- el mayor esta asombrado ante aquella escena, ahora que debia decir o hacer.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les aya gusto, y si fue asi, por fa manden rew, que tanto daño me hacen, jaja, es broma, pero si les parecio no me molestaria que me lo dijesen, un mega beso y espero que pronto sepan mas de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
